paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Class Patrol
Class Patrol is a series that premired on August 12, 2015. Six human versions of the PAW Patrol pups are sometimes named after someone else's characters. Jesse, Tammy, Atif, Christian, Jasmine, Ben, and their leader, Margaret, are the main characters. Six seasons were produced for the series. Numbered Reccuring Characters # Cap'n Horatio # Kelly # Candace # Mayor Greatway # Chickenletta # Alice Porter # France Horatio # Wanda # Bella # Farmer Beni # Mrs. Porter # Jack # Farmer Andy # Yolanda Some of the characters will be named after ones created by others, so I won't create a page about it. The episode list is really big, so only four seasons. The fifth and sixth season isn't here in PAW Patrol. Season 1 # Friends Make a Splash/Friends Fall Festival # Friends Save the Sea Turtles/Friends and the Very Big Baby # Friends and the Kitty-Tastrophe/Friends Save a Train # Friend Friend Boogie/Friends in a Fog # Friend Friend Goose/Friend Friend and Away # Friends on Ice/Friends and the Snow Monster # Friends Save the Circus/Friend a Doodle Do # Friends Pit Crew/Friends Fight Fire # Friends Save the Treats/Friends Get a Lift # Friends and the Ghost Pirate # Friends Save Christmas # Friends Get a Ben C/Friends Save a Walrus # Friends Save the Bunnies/Friend-Tacular # Friends Save the Bay/Friends Save a Humdinger # Friends Save a Hoedown/Friends Save Alice # Friends Save a School Day/Friends Turn on the Lights # Friends Save a Pool Day/Circus Friend-Formers # Friends Save the Easter Egg Hunt # Friends Save a Super Pup/Friends Save Margaret's Robot # Friends Go All Monkey/Friends Save a Hoot # Friends Save a Bat/Friends Save a Toof # Friends and the Beanstalk/Friends Save the Horatios # Friends Save the Camping Trip/Friends and the Trouble With Turtles # Friends Great Race/Friends Take the Cake # Friends and the Lighthouse Boogie/Friends Save Margaret # Friends and the Pirate Treasure Season 2 # Friends Save the Penguins/Friends Save a Dolphin Friend # Friends Save a Space Alien/Friends Save a Flying Frog # Friends Save Jack/Friends Save the Parade # Friends Save an Ace/Friends Save a Wedding # The New Friend # Friends Save the Diving Bell/Friends Save the Beavers # Friends and the Big Freeze/Friends Save a Basketball Game # Friends Save a Talent Show/Friends Save the Corn Roast # Friends Leave Atif Home Alone/Friends Save the Deer # Friends Save a Ghost/Friends Save a Show # Friends Jungle Trouble/Friends Save a Herd # Friends Save a Friend/Friends Save a Stoaway # Friends Save the Parrot/Friends Save the Queen Bee # Friends Save a Mer-Friend # Friends Save an Elephant Family/Friends and the Mischievious Kittens # Friends Save a Sniffle/Friends and the Ghost Cabin # Friends' Adventures in Babysitting/Friends Save the Fireworks # Friends Save an Adventure/Friends Save a Surprise # Friend-Fu! # Friends Save the Mayor's Race/Friends Save an Outlaw's Loot # Friends Save William/Friends Save a Big Bone # Friends Save a Snowboard Competition/Friends Save a Chicken of the Sea # Friends Save a Floundering France/Friends Save the Popup Penguins # Friends Save a Pizza/Friends Save Ben # Friends Save the Hello and Roll Show/Friends Save an Eagle # Friends Wave to Dinosaurs Season 3 # Friends Find a Genie/Friends Save a Tightrope Walker # Friends Save a Goldrush/Friends Save the CLASS Patroller # Friends Save Alice's Mini-Patrol/Friends Save a Lost Tooth # Friends Save a Soccer Game/Friends Save a Lucky Collar # Air Friends # Friends Save Friendship Day # Friends Save Darling Darion X/Friends in a Fix # Friends Save Sylvia/Friends Save the Hippos # Friends Save the Polar Bears/A Friend in Sheep's Clothing # Friends Save a Stinky Flower/Friends Save a Monkey-Naut # Friends Save a Dragon/Friends Save 3 Little Pigs # Friends Save a School Bus/Friends Save the Songbirds # All Star Friends!/Friends Save Sports Day # Friends Save Old Trusty/Friends Save a Pony # Angel Joins the Friends! # Friends Bear-Ly Save Darion/Friends Save the Mayor's Tulips # Friends Save a Robo-Saurus/Friends Save a Film Festival # Friends in a Jam/Friends Save a Windsurfing Pig # Friends Get Growing/Friends Save a Space Toy # Friends Get Skunked/Friends and a Whale of a Tale # Parroting Friends/Merfriends Save the Horatios # The Friends Winter Wonder Show # Friends Save the Gliding Horatios/Friends Save the Plane # Friends Get Stuck/Friends and That Giant Plant # Friends Save the Crows/Friends Raise the CLASS Patroller # Friends Save the Floating Friends/Friends Save a Satellite Season 4 # Friends Save a Blimp/Friends Save the Chill Cook-Off # Friends Save a Cat Show/Friends Save a Playful Dragon # Friends Save the Critters/TBA # Mission CLASS # TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA # TBA/TBA Category:Spinoffs Category:Teams Category:Characters